tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Repair Bay Discussion
Log Title: Repair Bay Discussion Characters: Dust Devil, Slugfest, Typhoon Location: Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City Date: July 12, 2016 TP: Deathknell TP Summary: Dust Devil comes in with yet another injury. Category:2016 Category:Deathknell TP Category:Logs As logged by Typhoon - Tuesday, July 12, 2016, 11:49 AM Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Typhoon sits up on the edge of a repair bed, plugged into one of the nearby terminals, processing data. A few of her armor panels are gone, revealing her robot innards, although she doesn't seem to notice. She also has some sort of collar around her neck that limits her ability to move her head, but she seems to be persevering anyway. Nearby on another table is the Decepticon Slugfest, under a protective forcefield dome. The tiny stego naps under the forcefield dome, a residual effect of trying to nom a glowing ball! Slugfest is probably dreaming about getting shipped to Abu Dhabi in a little wooden box with air holes in it. Dust Devil slinks into the medical bay. Apparently he's trying to not be caught or something. He's currently holding his right arm and well....his lower chest plate is crunched up. The slinking pauses as he spies Typhoon. Then curiosity wins and he approaches. Typhoon spots Dust Devil approaching, and turns to look at him and smile. "Hey, Dusty," she says, before frowning and looking at how he's holding his right arm. "What's up?" she asks, looking a little more concerned. She detaches herself from the console so she can give Dusty her full attention. For now she ignores the Decepticon - you'd be surprised how quickly you get used to unusual sights in Autobot City. Dust Devil looks down. "I made the mistake of trying to actually do what Red Alert and them wanted me to do. So for once I flippin tried ta obey the human traffic laws." He gingerly lowers his arm and looks at his chest plate. Typhoon smirks. "That'll never get you anywhere. Want me to see if there's a medic on duty?" She cranes her head to see if Blizzard or Kaleidoscope are on duty, and then winces, her optics flickering in pain. She instinctively reaches up to touch her neck, and prods the collar gingerly before lowering her hand and forcing a smile for Dusty's sake. "I don't see anyone," she admits. Dust Devil eyes the stego. "Did the medics get a mascot?" Looking at Typhoon, "NO! errr I don't want anyone to know what I did....bad enough I couldn't find it to fix it." Typhoon very gingerly turns to look at Slugfest. "No - that crazy Junkion friend of yours brought that in. I couldn't really understand what he was talking about - he kept calling it 'Nermal' but I think it's actually called 'Slugfest'." She looks back at Dusty. "What are you going to do about your injury? I can do a little welding, but it looks like you have more damage than I can fix. Do you need me to call your Junkion friend? I think he's in the lounge watching TV again." She frowns disdainfully. And just like Nermal, the world's cutest kitten, a tiny stego radiates nauseating cuteness even in slumber. Dust Devil makes a face. "Instead of trying ta get me to listen ta their laws...they shoulda convinced the deer to cross just at those signs. I couldn't find the one I hit...." Typhoon frowns in consternation. "Yeah," she agrees. "Why do they bother putting up those 'deer crossing' signs if the deer don't even bother to cross at the signs?" Typhoon talks freely in front of Slugfest, never thinking about the fact that Sluggy's a living tape recording everything she says. "Maybe you should ask Wheeljack to give you brakes like Skids - or, I guess that wouldn't work on a hovercraft, huh?" Dust Devil chuckles softly. "Kinda need wheels fer breaks. It just sucked that I got hit in the front. My grill is the intake. So I'm kinda needing things straightened so I can move around." Typhoon hms, very carefully looking around. "You'd pro'ly know better'n me how to get a hold of the Junkions - they're probably your best bet if you want to get fixed without the other Autobots findin' out. Rubbish brought me back here after we were attacked by Scourge an' that other guy - he's bound to be around here as well, and he fixed me up OK after the attack - gosh near saved my life, I reckon!" Dust Devil frowns, "Who is rubbish?" He looks over at the tape again. "Wonder if we should repaint it......." He grins at Typhoon. Typhoon shrugs slightly, careful not to dislodge her collar. "Some Junkion. He quoted a lot of TV, but that doesn't really narrow it down, does it? He was pretty brave against those Decepticons, so that's cool, and he did save my life. He's got a red chest with a spiked wheel in the middle of it, and his head looks like the front of a motorcycle." She looks over at Slugfest. "What colors could you paint it that's worse than what it already is?" she says with more disdain. Typhoon's optics flicker, and she frowns. "Actually, I should probably get some rest. Good luck with your injuries, Dust Devil." Laying back on her med table, Typhoon powers down, and lays still while she waits for the medics to return.